


Little Dreams

by LunarDragons



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarDragons/pseuds/LunarDragons
Summary: Rick and Morty come back from an adventure and Rick has nightmares.





	Little Dreams

“What do you mean other Ricks?’”

“What I mean is that. What else is there?” 

“It- it’s just. Why would other Ricks do this?”

“I don't know Morty. Maybe they- no” 

“R-Rick?”

“No. No no no. Shit.” 

“Rick, what's happening?”

“They found us Morty. They fucking found us”

“Oh jeez”

 

 

“And that is how you manage to fuck up an entire economy Morty” Rick finishes as the two exit out of a portal.  
While Rick was scavenging around the garage, Morty places the broken box on his desk. “Oh! And t-the way they thought they found us” 

“Classic false impersonations Morty. Works all the time” Rick sat back into his chair, “you did manage to grab that tool right?” He asks, taking a swig from his flask.  
Morty reached into his backpack and pulls out a cylindrical object, “Of course!” He said quite proudly while accidentally pressing a button on the side. The object split into two parts with tools on each side, “um. Whoops?”  
He then began to try and put the pieces back together. To his dismal, nothing happened.

“You've already activated it Morty. There's no way to put it back” Rick explained.  
He picked up a piece that was next to Morty and started to work on the busted box. The box looked like it would need more than a few screws to fix, considering its condition, “This may take some time Morty. If you want you can use that” Rick pointed a thumb behind him.  
Morty focused his gaze to a blanket near the door. He quietly curled himself into it, soon falling asleep. 

 

Morty woke up to the sound of snoring. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the quiet garage.  
“N-no… not, em”  
Morty looked to Rick who, although had fallen off the chair, was sleeping peacefully. He would occasionally twitch and mumble incoherent words, but remained mostly still. Rick seemed to be clutching something and with every sound he would hold it closer.  
Morty reached out grasp whatever Rick was holding, but stopped.

“N-not Morty… don't take…Morty” Rick pleaded. His face went from calm, to one filled with worry as he buried his face into the object.  
Morty reached out and slowly placed a hand on Rick’s back. Even if he couldn't see it he could feel Rick shaking. And with every jolt there was a muffled sob. 

“Rick?” Morty whispered, “Rick it’s alright”  
Rick seemed unfazed and was still quietly sobbing.  
“M-Morty?…” he grasped Morty’s arm, nearly making the poor boy fall over with it, “p-please… wake up…” Rick whimpered. His grip on Morty's arm tightened. Morty could feel wetness from where Rick hid his face. 

“Shhh, Rick. I-I'm fine. Nothing's wrong” Morty whispered. Yet nothing happened, “Rick?”  
Morty let out a small gasp at his idea. He reached behind him and towards the blanket and dragged it over to them.  
He carefully placed it over his and Rick’s shoulders. By now, the mumbling and shaking has almost stopped. With a small smile, Morty started drifting back to sleep.  
“Goodnight Rick”

“Goodnight…Morty…”


End file.
